Story!
by ZerosGirl4Ever
Summary: Lilac is a normal geek who has a best friend name Benji, but no one knows because Benji is the most popular boy in the school. Lilac found a bird and helped it, then the bird magically turned into a witch that granted Lilac and Benji with powers.


**Story**

**"Mom I'm home" Lilac said as she went upstairs unbuttoning her blouse and taking off her shirt to go outside "wow love the underwear cute" a voice said she turned to her window where she saw a boy with long black hair and pretty green eyes wearing a pants and no shirt "don't do that" she said hiding her face turned red she was a nerd braces, glasses, no chest and no friends but Benji one of the most popular kids in school "what are you up to" he said looking "come and see" she said picking up a bag where there was a lil bird hurt she cleaned up its wounds and it turned in to a witch who granted them with powers they can figure out themselves but their was a catch they have to use it to protect mystic creatures that existed they could not believe what they saw.**

**"what do you think will happen to us" she asked "I don't know but its gonna be sweet" he said cheerful "how do you know that now if some thing goes wrong" she said "why are you my friend again your so moody and negative" he said "hello a bird just turned in to a witch that gave us powers" he said "it sounds wrong when you put it that way" he said balancing on her balcony "Benji stop that get off" she said "where's your sense of adventure" he said wiggling around on it then he fell and he stopped before he hit the fence between their homes he was upside down faced to the fence "awesome" he said getting back up on her balcony and saw her grabbing a shirt with great force sweating "Benji just go home please and don't hurt your self" she said standing up.**

**The next morning Lilac woke up half asleep as usual and headed straight for the bathroom she turned on the shower so that the cold water can wake her up as soon as her eyes open she saw perfectly and looked down to she had boobs and curves and a butt "what is going on here" she yelled she felt no braces on her mouth she stepped outa the shower and looked in the mirror where she saw a cute version of her she pinched herself to see if she still wasn't asleep she rushed to her parents bed room "momma look something's wrong with me" she said "oh honey your so cute" she said "mom your missing the point" she said "my braces don't feel right carry me to the dentist please" she begged "ok" he mom said getting up.**

**"It's a miracle her teeth are perfect this is a dental amazement she was suppose to take them off in the next 4 to 6 years" the dentist proclaimed "oh what a relief can you clean them doc" she asked "no problem" he said "see honey I told you you're a late bloomer" her mom said playing with her longer hair while driving "oh" her mom said in pain "hey mom are you ok" she asked "yeah I'm fine it's just gas" she said. Later when her mom brought her home she went upstairs and fell asleep and Benji sneaked over he heard snoring he went on top of the lump on the bed it moved a lil and he pulled and she pulled back up "what" she grumbled "check out my hair I got a blue streak" he said showing it "THAT'S ALL YOU GOT" she yelled moving her sheet "what happened to your…. EVERYTHING" he asked**

**"This is what my powers reacted with" she said "is that why you didn't come school" he asked "no I went to the doctor" she said "your cute though" he said "and looky, looky what you got there a hot body" he said "stop staring" she said covering as much as she can "who wouldn't stare" he asked "this is why I don't like cute" she said "why" he asked confused "I don't like attention" she said "awww you poor thing" he said "how bout a kiss to make it feel better" he said "for get it you have a girlfriend" she said "so not on the lips" he said "you implied it" she said "why would you be nervous" he asked "um Benji I never kiss anyone ain't that obvious" she said "I'll help you with that" he said coming closer "Benji no" she said moving away and falling off the bed in a strange position "wow" he said tilting his head "I didn't know you were flexible" he said "neither did I" she said getting up he sensed something "I gota go" he said "ok" she said going downstairs.**

**When she got back upstairs he saw him making out with his girlfriend so she laid down on the bed and listened to her ipod and fell asleep when she woke up Benji was right next to her "Benji now if some one walked in remember our deal we don't let other people know we're friends" she said "yeah I know I know I'm popular you were an outcast living next door you complained about your door I came on your side and I opened it for you that was the first time I saw you without your glasses we talked and became friends I know the tale I was there remember" he said "so you know how it goes" she said "yeah but your cute now, so it isn't a problem" he said "uh yeah it is still a problem I have no friends" she said "so make new ones" he said "go home Benji I have to go out ok" she said "fine…. Wear a bra more often you'll never know who'll show up" he said she folded her hands over her chest "I'm not used to having big boobs yet" she complained.**

**She went to the beach and heard a scream for help in the DEAD MAN'S CAVE said to be haunted and way dangerous so she ran in and heard more pleading for help she saw a mermaid with a red and blue tail all bloody and weak "please help me" she started crying "ok hold on" she said she took off her shirt (she had a bathing suit under it)and tore off a sleeve and dipped it in a pool of ocean water next to her and cleaned out her wounds "my gosh who did this to you" she asked cleaning her face "people they wanted to catch me as a prize but I got away" she said "are there more of you" she asked "just my family but I was the only one out I just went for a swim they thought I was a big fish I think" she said "well be careful where you swim you'll have to come by my house to get back your strength I'll carry you um…. I can't carry you out like this" she said then she grew legs as she was dry she gave her a shirt as she was naked and carried her home.**

**When she was at her house she tried to call Benji but he had a friend over so she went to sleep ,and she slept in the bed Benji came over and snuggled into the bed he put his legs between her knees but then he saw her face on the other side she woke up turning around to a stranger and screamed then Lilac woke up "who the hell is that" the mermaid yelled "BENJI WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER HERE" she yelled "I wanted to ask you a question" he said "who is this" he asked "this is M" she said "wait you're a LESBIAN" he asked "no you sicko I save her from death" Lilac cursed *KNOCK, KNOCK* "honey are you ok" her dad asked "yeah I just had a nightmare" she said "ok do you need anything" he asked "no I'm good" she said "NIGHT" he yelled "night" she said "allow me to introduce myself I'm Miranda Kenos I'm Lilacs friend" she said shaking his hand (thinking I never told her my name) "I'm Benjamin K. Jenos Lilacs flirt" he said with a big smirk on his face "he's not he's my neighbor who should be in his house" she implied "you never want me around no more" he said dramatically.**

**Miranda chuckled "now I can't sleep" she said giggling "can I have some milk and salt please" she asked "sure" she said "I'll have some milk to hold the salt" he said laughing she gave him a stare "fine I'll come and make it" he said passing Miranda watching her long red hair blue eyes and her underwear showing from her shirt looked like it belonged to Lilac's dad. When she finished the milk "a mermaid wow where'd you find her" he asked "Dead Mans cave" she said "you actually went in there" he asked "yep it's not that dangerous" she said "we have powers Lil" he said "Lil?" she asked "yeah" he said "so what's your question" she asked "it wasn't a question it's a statement Shanty dumped me" he said "awww" she said feeling sorry for him and giving him a hug "they'll be more" she said "it's not that hard for you" she said "neither for you" he said coming in closer to her then they heard a *THUD* they went upstairs to see Miranda on the floor in her mermaid self "it's raining outside" Miranda said.**

**"Ha-ha-ha I like her" Benji said lifting her up "here's your milk" she said "thanks" she said gulping it down "*sigh* good night" she said falling down asleep on the bed and turned back human and she put a sheet over her before he saw anything. the next day she was feeling better and decided to go home so they carried her home to Dead Mans cave where she was gonna swim home "thanks for all you did" she said hugging Benji and Lilac and then threw something at them all of a sudden Lilac grew a lilac tail and Benji grew a black and blue tail they looked at each other then at Miranda and yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO" "come on I want you guys to see my home" she said diving "she's not giving us the antidote isn't she" Lilac said depressingly "well lets go" he said diving. When she dove she was sinking "how do you work this thing" she said landing on a sea sponge "move it up and down" Miranda said showing.**

**When she got the hang of it she started to enjoy it's like she was in one of those scuba shows but better going all around the colorful beautiful coral reefs of multicolored fishes and plants "come on she's calling us" Benji said "coming" she said happily he smirked "hey what's that suppose to mean" she said "nothing it's just your kinda cool when you lighten up" he said "awww Ben you old softy" she said passing him. They saw a beautiful underwater dome that had all kinds of water creatures "wow" they both said "I thought you said only your family" Lilac quoted "yeah and others too" she giggled "they grew legs as they entered "what happened to the tails" Benji asked "its an affect of the dome so we can act a lil normal except for creatures with legs already" she said "then they went shopping an there was a guy looking at Lilac "hey that guy is staring at me" she told Miranda "that's one of the prince's you should feel lucky" Miranda said in a saddened voice when she came out of the dressing room in a cool pants and top she was grabbed and flung in a shirts rack "I need your help" a voice said.**

**"can you give this to her" he said "were you watching me and her a while ago" she asked he nodded "you're a prince you ask her" she said "are you nuts I can't ask her it's the point of having a secret admirer" he said "care to explain" she asked "2 months ago I dropped a note in her bag by accident she wasn't suppose to see lucky I didn't sign it, it was a poem for LIT based on her cause I used her nickname in it so I saw she loved it some much I kept doing it but she never figures it out so I guess I'll stick to it" he said "awww that's sweet but you'll never get closer if you don't tell her" she said "I know but I have a plan for that if you'll help" he said "ok but please don't kidnap me again" she said. When she came out she found Miranda "hey this is for" she said handing it over "where'd you get this" she asked "some guy in a mask just dropped it in my hands" she said Miranda's face began to glow "I'll open it later you hungry" she asked "oh you read my mind" she said. They were at the food court and she ate and ate "this is so good" she said "ah there's Benji and he's surrounded by girls" she said "yeah a big shocker" she said sarcastically.**

**"Oh its four I gota go I'll see you soon I want all the details tomorrow here's my number call" she said running with some of the food left over. When she was at the surface she went home and chilling eating her snacks while listening to music on the mini terrace. The next day in school they she had a free period "hey cutie what are you doing in here all alone" a guy said "studying" she said "hey wanna go out tonight" he asked "I don't really know you" she said "ok lets go out on the boardwalk tonight there's a band playing and I know a great burger shack" he said "*ha-ha* ok I'll go" she said. When she came home she asked her mom for permission and then went upstairs to freshen up then Benji came over "wow *whistle* where you going" he said watching her "out with Martin" she said putting on gloss "MARTIN" he yelled she tackled him down to her bed "shhh my mom and dad are downstairs" she said putting her hands on his mouth he held up her hands "why Martin" he asked "because he a nice, cute, polite boy shockingly" she said.**

**He stared at her and grabbed her waist "your knee is on my spleen" he complained "oh sorry" she said. Then her mom called "I gota go but if I find anything missing I'll kill you" she said closing the door. He got up and looked in her underwear draw to grab a key but then a piece of underwear caught his eye "well, well, well she does wear these types anyway (spankies and V's) then he opened her safe to eat one of her special chocolate she makes he took 3 and closed back in "so good" he craved "then he put the key back in and chilled on her bed eating the last 2 then he went home thinking about Martin and he as a woman or should he say girlizer. An hour later she came back home over bliss she went to her bathroom and put on her PJ'S when she came in bed he was there sleeping "Benji what are you doing here" she asked "sorry sleeping thinking of…. ZZZZ" he said "oh what's one night gonna do" she said asleep when she lay down he cuddled next to her and held her waist and rubbed her tummy she turned to him and then she dozed off.**

**Later when she woke up it was already 11am she stretched and went in the bathroom then she got a phone call and it was Miranda talking about her secret admirer and she listened even though she knew who he was "oh I gota go he's IMing me" she said "oh that's new" she said getting ready for going out shirt and black and blue plaid skirt and all "morning" he said coming in "morning" she said back "so what are you up to" he asked "nothing special" she said sitting on her bed. He lay down and chilled until she heard footsteps under the bed "hey space case…. Who are you and what have, you done with my niece" he said hugging her "uncle Danny" she said hugging him "look at you no braces, boobs, a butt and no glasses wow you bloomed" he said "and how are you still a flirt" she asked "you know it" he said sitting on the bed "oi, oi, oi keep em outa the house or mom's gonna kill you" she said "she's half way there" he said staring at the door. "I'm going out laterz" he said walking out.**

**"Oh you're gonna have to stop coming here" she said "why" he said popping out from under the bed "my uncle is mean, sneaky, devious and an homo" she said "wait, wait your uncle is GAY" he freaked "yep a different guy every time and he's nosy so he'll figure out about you in no time" she said "how old is he" he asked "about 29-30" she said "ok strange" he said when she went to her underwear draw she saw her key with chocolate smudges her face turned red and cute "Benji what's this" she said "your underwear" he said "no this" she said "your key" he said "and what's on it" she said coming closer "chocolate" he said nervously she giggled and hit him "YOU ATE MY CHOCOLATES WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MY STUFF" she said hitting him "SORRY, SORRY" he said covering his head and then her uncle came in "well, well, well who is this" he said taking a spoon outa his mouth "its not normal you always pop in like that" she said sitting on her bed "this is my…. "Boyfriend" he interrupted "no my next door neighbor please don't tell mom" she sad "he's kinda cute well you have decent taste in looks" he said examining him "how old are you" he asked "16" he said staring back "your awfully cute" he said "uh…. Thanks" he said "ok this is who its going you're gonna be my tour guide and I keep your secret…. Deal" he said holing is hand out "ok" he said shaking "oh-ho-ho what have you done" she said laughing deviously and went with the ice cream pint and spoon from his mouth.**

**Later she went to swim around the coral reefs (she isn't a mermaid) then she heard a splash she went to a piece of coral and sat on it and watched around she regained some energy then swam back to meet Martin. When she reached home Benji and his parents, her mom and dad and Uncle Danny was having a conversation her face froze and she went up stairs and took a shower to wash off the sea salt she came down stairs normal as ever and ate some marshmallow pie. Later when every one was asleep he came over "what afraid to ask what happened" he asked she turned over to him as he put on her lamp "how was it" she said coving her head for the light "it was awesome" he said she got up "you actually had a good time" she asked surprised "yea we had a blast we went to paint ball, went to an arcade, ate pizza even invited chicks turns out he's a flirt with girls too" he said "that's nice" she said lying back down "what about you" he asked "I was at the beach with Martin it was so fun" she said gleaming while he had an uneasy look "what's wrong" she asked looking at him "I know this will sound awkward but did you kiss him yet" he asked "a-ha" she stuttered then her hand glowed it was light purple.**

**"COOL" he said "it happens often I think it wants to me to start using it whatever it does" she said shaking it off "have you" he said interrupting "w-why do you want to know" she stammered "I'm just curious" he said playing with the sheets "yeah I did" she said his hands glowed dark blue "Benji are you jealous" she asked "no I'm Furious" he snapped she made the room sound proof so no one can hear him "WHAT, WHY" she yelled asking "DON'T YOU SEE WHAT HE'S TRYING TO DO" he yelled " WHAT IS HE DOING BEING SWEET" she yelled "WHAT ARE YOU STUPID" he yelled "*gasp* you know what you're just mad that your girlfriend dumped you and your trying to make me feel as miserable" she scolded her hands glowed a dark purple almost looking black his glowed the same way (but blue) and he said nothing and stormed out her room she was so mad that her room became a portal to another realm called GENO**

**"whoa" she said forgetting the fight as she entered a candy land "I must be dreaming" she said she saw a chocolate lake taffy and hard candy rocks a fudge mountain and more she took some pieces and stuffed them in her pockets sweets of all colors and sizes and tastes that she was mesmerized and went back before the portal closed she stuffed them in her vault and went to bed the next day was school and she had two classes the whole day the rest was canceled so she went to the library and took 16 books to read and Martin passed by "hey what's the problem" he asked her "there's no problem" she said turning the page "everyone knows when your pissed you read…. A lot" he said to her "really I never knew people watched" she said "it's the way you give off distress you look super attractive" he said holding her hands "it's a family thing me and my uncle had this fight that no one won and now I'm ticked gladly this helps me in class" she said smiling "ok I gota go math's next period…. Huh that's funny when Benji's upset he works too and he's almost done his 3 week bird house that Mr. cooper assigned to us last week Friday oh well laterz" he said. At home she was reading her books when he finally came in his room and her uncle came to hers "hey what's wrong with Benji" he asked "I don't know a Benji" she said turning a page "oh I get it" he said sitting next to her.**

**On Friday the dance was held in the Deja vu Ball room in the Crystal hotel when she was going to the wash room she saw Martin with another girl he didn't she her but she ran away crying Benji saw her rolled his eyes watching her movement slapped his forehead and went after her as the elevator door was about to close he stopped it and stood watching her on the floor crying "*sob* aren't you going to say it*sniff" she said wiping her wet mascara off her cheek "what" he asked " 'I told you so'" she mocked "not anymore" he said then the elevator started to shake the held on to a corner "oh great it's stuck" he said pushing buttons and then she started to cry more he banged his head against the door and slid his hand down his face until his mouth thinking (she's gonna make me feel sympathy) he check his cell no signal "HELP, HELP WE'RE STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR" he yelled "you should have listened instead of thinking I was jealous you know I wouldn't do that" he said she wiped her make up again and stared into his green eyes and he looked away from hers "um Benji…. I'm sorry" she whispered "come again" he said "it was wrong of me to get your feelings involved I-I didn't *sniff* mean it" she apologized.**

**"I'm sorry I snapped at you" he said he sat next to her hugging her and rubbing her head staring at her puffy grayish eyes run down make up and pretty black dress "he's a fool for playing you he picks and dumps girls that's why I wasn't ok with it I didn't want to see my best friend get hurt" he said "best friend" she asked "oh yeah" he said "he's a bad kisser" she said "yea" he asked bummed out "that was suppose to make you feel better" she said "actually it bums me out because…. This is gonna sound weird but I kinda wanted to be your first kiss that was the only reason I talked to you until I really liked having you around" he confessed "awww that's the creepiest sweetest insulting thing you ever said to me" she said hugging him she kissed him quickly (1-2 seconds top) and got up his face turned red a calm and his hand glowed light blue "oh so our powers are based on moods…. DUH POWERS" he said getting up "try shocking it back" he said "ok I'll try" she said and it worked when the got out they decided just to go home.**

**Later the next day Danny ran into her room outa breath "uncle what's wrong" she asked "he found me" he said annoyed "ah hello Lilac well didn't you turn out lovely" Angel said "ANGEL, your back" she said hugging him "who is he" Benji asked "uncle's stalker" she said giggling "stalker?" he said "he's had a crush on uncle since college the first dude I saw him deny" she said "oh your cute he's exactly what I need for my magazine shoot" he said stretching his face "Lily's gonna have to keep her boy toy close when I'm finished with you" he said hugging him "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND" she yelled leaving the room. In the next hour "so I guess your staying a few more days" she said "*sigh* looks like it" he said watching the shoot "hey he's not bad" she said "yeah Benji has talent" he said "I was talking about Angel he's not a bad guy" she said "he's not my type" he said "what is your type" she asked "none of your concern" he said then a girl shot with Benji "oh he must feel like a million bucks" she said eating a doughnut "and you must feel like a penny not having those broad shoulders caressing you like he's doing her" he said "I'M NOT A PENNY I'M 2 MIL" she snapped,**

**"I'm going for more food" she said getting up**

**To be continued…**


End file.
